


Crime & Sugar [Podfic]

by glovered



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Detectives, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/pseuds/glovered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baker Genevieve helps her girlfriend Adrianne Palicki — of Palicki Private Investigations— fight crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime & Sugar [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crime & Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147148) by Broompeople. 



Cover Art provided by [glovered (aka me!)](http://glovered.livejournal.com).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/%5bpodfic%5d%20Crime%20&%20Sugar%20by%20broompeople.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 00:17:00
  * [Podbook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/%5bpodfic%5d%20Crime%20&%20Sugar%20by%20broompeople.m4b) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 00:17:00

  
---|---


End file.
